


Dragonslayer's Reward

by imaginary_golux



Series: Dragonslayer [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe did promise to be Finn's reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayer's Reward

“So,” says Finn, a little awkwardly, later that evening as they’re both getting ready for bed in the little room they’ve been given to share. “About that reward…”

Poe, already shirtless, grins at Finn, kicks off his pants, and sprawls back across his bed, reaching up to clasp his hands on the decorative headboard and display himself _thoroughly_. “Whatever you want, buddy,” he says, meeting Finn’s eyes with a broad grin.

Finn’s mouth goes dry, and he moves almost as fast as he did that morning, straddling Poe with his hands braced on either side of Poe’s shoulders. “Anything I want?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Poe promises, eyes wide and dark. So Finn kisses him, doing his absolute best to make it the filthiest kiss possible.

When he pulls away, Poe is panting softly, his eyes are even wider, and - Finn rocks back a little just to check - he is _definitely_ interested in where this is going.

“Stay still,” Finn murmurs. “I want to try something.”

“You’re the strategist, buddy,” Poe says weakly. “Oh _kriff_. How did I ever think you were an innocent?”

Finn gives Poe his very best naive-bumpkin smile. Poe whimpers.

And the line of his throat is beautiful, so Finn kisses it, kisses the curve of Poe’s perfect jaw - the stubble prickles against his lips, fascinating and novel - and then sets his teeth gently into Poe’s earlobe, licks it, pulls away again to grin at the way Poe shivers beneath him.

“Kriff, your mouth should be _illegal_ ,” Poe mutters. Finn grins down at him.

“Yeah?” he says, and stretches up to kiss Poe’s fingers where they’re wound around the bars of the headboard, bites very gently at the soft skin of Poe’s inner arm, and Poe moans beneath him. And that’s a _good_ noise, one Finn wants to hear as often as possible, so he scatters tiny bites down Poe’s arms, moves on to kiss down the line of Poe’s jaw and throat and then sets himself to finding each and every sensitive spot on Poe’s torso. There are, unsurprisingly, a lot of them.

Poe starts begging about the time when Finn gets to his nipples, so Finn stays there for a while, licks and bites and nuzzles at them until they’re standing up proudly. Poe’s voice is the best thing he’s ever heard, a constant litany of, “Please, please, kriffing hell _please_ , Finn.” When Finn raises his head to check on Poe, Poe’s head is back and his eyes are shut and he is the most beautiful thing that Finn has ever seen.

Finn’s a little clumsy when he pulls Poe’s undershorts off - he’s never actually undressed someone _else_ before - but Poe either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, just spreads his legs so that Finn can settle comfortably between them. Poe _smells_ good, musky and masculine, and Finn licks curiously at the already-leaking head of Poe’s cock, grins to himself at the sound Poe makes, does it again. Poe is trembling so hard that Finn has to pin his hips down, and when he does Poe _moans_ , long and low and desperate.

Poe tastes good, salty and somehow deeply satisfying. He arches up against Finn’s hands, tries desperately to thrust into Finn’s mouth, and Finn chuckles and then notes the echoing moan that elicits and does it again.

“Stars, Finn, you’re gonna drive me mad,” Poe pants, and Finn raises his head just enough to grin up at him.

“You taste so good,” he tells Poe. “You _sound_ so good. This is the _best_ reward.”

“Oh kriffing hell,” Poe whispers, craning his head to meet Finn’s eyes. “Gonna _break_ me, buddy.” He grins, wide and toothy. “What a way to go.”

Finn grins back, lowers his head and licks a stripe up to the tip of Poe’s cock, and Poe’s head hits the pillow again with a thump as he moans. And Poe tastes so good, smells so good, that Finn just chases that taste and smell down, spends several minutes mouthing and licking at Poe’s balls - gently, so gently, and Poe moans and whimpers deliciously above him - and then moves even lower, licks curiously at Poe’s entrance. Poe makes a truly astonishing noise, raw and loud and _desperate_ , which turns into a chant of, “Oh kriff, oh kriff, oh kriff,” as Finn keeps licking. And when Finn dares to press his tongue _in_ , curious and questing, Poe goes utterly still under his hands, gasps, “ _Finn_ ,” and comes without so much as a finger on his cock.

Finn sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth absently with the back of a hand, and admires the view. Poe is always beautiful, of course, but like this, stretched out and panting and _wrecked_ with pleasure, he is absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh... _stars_ ,” Poe says faintly after a few moments. He lets go of the headboard, flexing his fingers a little to stretch them, and props himself up on one arm so he can look at Finn properly. “That felt like a reward for _me_ ,” he says, grinning. “Now what can I do for _you_?”

Finn blinks. “I...actually don’t know,” he says, a little sheepishly. “I was a little...focused.”

“Look at me _not_ complain, buddy,” Poe replies, laughing a little. “Hm. Okay, I got it. Reach over to my dresser - there’s a bottle in the top drawer.”

Finn leans over to grab it, and Poe reaches up to brace him, laughing when Finn nearly overbalances. “There we go,” says Poe, takes the bottle and tips the contents into his hand. Finn watches in mild confusion until Poe wraps a slippery hand around his cock, and then he tips forward with a moan, catching himself just before he lands atop Poe.

“Right idea,” Poe says cheerfully. “C’mere.”

Lying full-length on Poe is delightful; it’s even better when Poe wriggles a little so that Finn’s cock slips down between his thighs, and then presses his legs tightly together. Finn’s eyes go wide. Poe grins up at him. “Alright, hero,” he says merrily, “go on - ravish me.”

Finn puts his head down on Poe’s shoulder and just laughs for a long time. And then Poe _writhes_ beneath him, and laughter turns into helpless, desperate thrusting, and Finn is slightly embarrassed by the loud and heartfelt sound he makes when he comes.

“Mmmm,” says Poe, once Finn’s breathing has evened out. “I dunno if that was quite enough of a reward, buddy. We may have to try again tomorrow.”

Finn muffles a chuckle into Poe’s shoulder, then raises his head to grin down at Poe. “If you’re sure,” he says.

“Can’t short you on your reward,” Poe tells him solemnly. “I’d be a disgrace to my ancestors. Or someone’s ancestors, anyhow.”

“Of course,” Finn agrees. “Well then. Tomorrow. Unless perhaps sharing a shower might be part of a proper reward?”

“You know, I think it might,” Poe agrees. Finn rolls out of bed and offers Poe a hand up with an elaborate bow, and Poe takes it with a broad grin. “Lead on, hero!”

“Does that make you the maiden?” Finn inquires, tugging Poe towards the bathroom.

Poe breaks into joyous laughter. “Not anymore!”


End file.
